


Wet

by sugarysharky



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drowning, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarysharky/pseuds/sugarysharky
Summary: survivor!Frank x DannyFrank's being punished by the Entity for breaking the rules.Danny's being rewarded for being so efficient.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> warning: rape/non-con elements 
> 
> Frank's dunked into water a few times jokingly while being pinned down

Chills ran down his side as he climbed the wooden frame and landed on the other side, taking his sweet ass time in hopes he doesn't alert the killer lurking in the woods surrounding them.

For all the punishments the Entity could've given him, was throwing him in with the prey really _necessary?_  
Yes, he did accidentally fall in the hatch and land on the survivor "side" of the never-ending forest, causing a mess that ended him up with a bloody nose and a stern talking-to from the disembodied Entity.

Now he was stuck _who knows where_ with a bunch of stupid survivors who cried at every little noise or rustle in the woods.

Jumping onto one of those generators, Frank tried his hardest to mimic what the survivors did, not entirely sure how any of them knew what they were doing. The mess of wires and switches fried his brain, making his desire to go back even greater.  
Frustrated after "popping" the generator, the male left it half-finished and headed off in the distance to a nearby building.

The building was made of crudely cut logs and sticks, and rain was dripping through from the ceiling, which made Frank grimace. Would it kill the Entity to provide some decent shelter from the stupid rain?  
It was different when Frank was running around hunting down the survivors, but now that he was moving around at a snail's pace, he was just shy from freezing.

A noise from outside startled Frank into hitting a discarded bucket on the ground, causing him to hide in a locker nearby. He didn't like the idea of hiding one bit, thinking it was "chicken shit", and jumped out almost immediately. Thankfully, nothing was there, and he was met with the sound of rain instead.

Sitting down, Frank pulled off his wet jacket and set it beside the small fire burning in the center of the shack, hoping it could warm up without catching fire.  
"To hell with this shit." The male started, kicking at a nearby log. "I ain't doin' shit in this damn trial. The Entity can kiss my ass for this fuckin' bullcrap." He hissed, frustrated this was a punishment in the first place. He would've been happy with a mandatory break, or restrictions, but this? Fuck this.

Frank grew tired after a little while and dozed off under what little roofed area there was in the shack, pulling his somewhat dry hoodie over himself for warmth.  
He awoke to the sound of someone screaming loudly in the distance, making the male jump to his feet, knife at the ready.  
"Oh right. Don't have the knife." Frank grunted, discarding his defensive appearance and choosing to head outside instead to investigate.  
Turns out, a survivor had been hooked not too far from his little shack, and was struggling to keep themselves from the Entity's grasp.  
Frank didn't care in the slightest, and knew that if they died the trial could end sooner.

Turning to walk away, the male was met with a stranger in a white mask, nearly bumping into their chest.  
"Oh fuck, it's you. Can't say I'm happy to see ya, but it's better than the sorry mugs of these stupid survivors." Frank said, almost relieved to see a "friendly" face. The Ghostface did not respond, and instead plunged their knife into the smaller killer's side, making Frank cough in surprise.  
What the fuck was going on?

"Danny...fuck, what the hell man?" Frank was confused and frustrated, unsure of what was even happening to him. He wasn't used to feeling pain like this, it'd been too long. His head was spinning, eyes fuzzy and the pain in his chest slowly became overwhelming.  
The blood pooled in his shirt, dripping down his side and onto the forest floor. Fuck, pain sucks.

The masked killer didn't say a word, merely stood there and watched, a wide smile forming behind his mask. Frank hadn't the slightest clue what the other man was planning.

"Run, Frankie." The Ghost's voice was like a whisper to Frank, his ears ringing from the sudden shock to his core. He blinked a few times, and tried to register what he'd said.  
 _Run? Run...run, I can do that._

Without thinking, Frank did as he was told, running off in the opposite direction with no real goal in mind. He just kept going and didn't plan to stop until his legs couldn't run anymore.

He hid in one of the other wooden shacks in the area after nearly experiencing an asthma attack, sitting down in one of the more sheltered spots and taking a few breaths using his emergency inhaler.  
The blood was a huge mess down his side, staining the white t-shirt he'd been wearing along with his old letterman.  
His adrenaline rush was dwindling, and the pain was returning with a vengeance. Desperate for any kind of relief, he stood up and dug around in a nearby box in hopes for a medical kit.  
Lucky for him, he found one equipped with pain killers, which he took almost immediately.  
After sloppily wrapping his wound, he tossed the kit back in the box and stepped outside to look for the Ghost, knowing his stealthy approach was one to look out for.

"What was he thinking?" Frank asked himself, unsure of the real answer. "I mean, I get that I'm..."one of them" now, but that doesn't mean he should just...like...forget we're friends or whatever."  
Something about being stabbed like that really messed with Frank's head. Not even because of the role reversal, nor the pain. Just the fact that someone he thought was his friend, could do that to him. Thinking about it again and again, the male cursed himself for being so cheesy and kicked at some sticks bundled on the ground, upset.  
He and the Ghost weren't even that close! Frank invited him to join the rest of the Legion when dinner was ready, and the other male usually took the offer. That was it most of the time!  
Yeah, they talked about their pasts and what they'd do if they ever left; sometimes they'd even tell stories or share tactics.

Frustrated, Frank stormed out of the shack and headed towards the main cabin in the center of the forest, ready to start banging pots and pans just to get the guy's attention.  
Unfortunately, Ghostface found him first.

The masked killer slashed at Frank again, this time from behind, making the smaller male jump forward in surprise.

"Whoa, what the fuck– Danny?" The killer merely came at him once again, slashing a second time near his forearm. Frank was able to move quick enough to avoid injury, but slid in the mud and fell into a largr hole filled with rainwater.  
Landing face first, Frank had to take a second to get up and catch his breath, but quickly lost it as his face was shoved back into the water. It was deep enough that Frank couldn't breathe, the water choking him and filling his nose.  
When he was finally pulled back up, the Ghostface had pushed his mask to the side, his grey eyes staring into Frank's green ones.

"You look good all soakin' wet, Frankie."

"Dude, what the fuck?! What're you doin?!"  
Frank coughed hard and tried to flush the water from his nose, only to be shoved right back down into it. He reached back and tried to get Danny to release his grip, smacking at his arm with what little strength he had.  
The Ghost pulled his head up again, letting the male take a few deep breaths.

"You good?"

"Am I good?! You're fuckin' drownin' me!" Frank shouted, attempting to shove the other away as he struggled to get to his feet. Danny wasn't about to let him go though, and pushed him down onto the wet forest floor, bending him over so his face was near the water again.

"I'd shut it unless you want another dunking."  
The Ghost didn't seem like he wanted to play games, so Frank did as he was told.  
Something felt really wrong about this.  
"That's a good boy." The killer purred, pulling out his knife from its sheathe before lightly tracing it over the skin on Frank's throat. The smaller killer swallowed, but showed nothing but discomfort.  
"Entity said I get to have some fun with you, Frankie. Since you decided to "break the rules" and all." The killer snickered, pressing the tip of his knife to Frank's neck tattoo, making him bleed. Frank winced at the pain, but didn't flinch or move a muscle. "You alright with that, Frankie? Lil' old me doin' whatever I want with you?"

Red hot anger pooled within Frank's chest, his hands balling up into fists. He really wanted to hit Danny right in his stupid face and show him he wasn't about to be someone else's plaything, but instead he stayed in whatever position the masked killer had put him in.  
This confused Danny, but he wasn't about to give up an opportunity like this. Consent only made it better.

"Good enough for me." The killer smirked before standing up, heaving Frank's smaller body onto his shoulder and carrying him towards a nearby fallen tree. He practically tossed Frank onto the ground before removing his clothes, leaving his mask. Frank was disoriented and still experiencing immense pain in his side, taking a few moments to realize where he was and what was about to happen.

"Whoa whoa, is _that what_ you meant? Jesus Christ, Danny!" Frank asked, taking a few seconds to spot the wicked boner the other was sporting. He scrambled to his feet and tried to get away, tripping over a branch and landing on his ass in another puddle.

"Hey, you gave me the okay, so that's what I'm doin'." Danny said with a grunt, walking over and helping Frank to his feet. The smaller male was confused, conflicted and fuckin' soaked. He didn't want anything but a warm blanket at this point.  
Frank wasn't against doing something like that with the other male, but was it really okay? Wouldn't the Entity see?

"You...you sure about this, man?" Frank asked, going to remove his jacket and t-shirt. "Isn't this like..against the rules or something?"

"Not if it's supposed to be torture." Danny said with a shrug, not really remembering what the Entity had told him when he'd asked before the trial began. He was instead focusing on Frank's body and the cheap job he did patching up his wound. "Damn, you suck at that. Here, lemme." He walked over and wrapped the bandages tighter for the other, giving Frank more relief from the pain.

"Uh...thanks?" Frank didn't really know how to respond, especially since Danny's the one who stabbed him in the first place.

"No prob. Now hurry up, I had two more to catch but you were too stupid to try and run."

"Hey, at least gimme a break, I–" Frank was cut off when another set of hands came over and helped him undo his belt, nearly jumping when his pants were yanked down unceremoniously. "Dude, hey, c'mon–" Two cold, wet fingers plunged deep within his hole before he could even finish his shout, making him twitch and moan suddenly.  
Covering his mouth, he glared at the masked male before him, furrowing his brows in frustration.

"Too much talk, not enough fuck." Danny said with a huff, bringing Frank in close to his chest as he pressed his fingers deep within the other male, scissoring them in efforts to prepare him faster. Good for Danny, Frank wasn't inexperienced back there and was pretty loose already.  
"You fuckin' somebody else, Frankie?" The male asked with a smirk, knowing it'd get a rise out of the smaller killer. Frank opened his mouth to protest, but closed it instead, not wanting to satisfy the other's wishes.  
"Guess I'll find out later."

Before Frank could even process it, he was up against a nearby tree with his hands on the trunk, Danny positioning himself behind him.

"That's it baby, nice and easy, yeah?" Danny said, just as he pressed himself into Frank's hole, making the other gasp in surprise. Frank merely nodded in response and held himself against the tree trunk, glad the leaves were somewhat sheltering them from the rain.  
Danny kept pushing in deeper until he felt himself bottom out, giving Frank a few moments to relax before moving his hips forward. He did a few slow but snappy movements that made Frank's hole twitch, causing Danny to smile.

"You like this, Frankie? I would've done it sooner if I knew." Danny joked, his hands moving to rest at Frank's hips, holding him in place while he gradually picked up the pace.  
The slapping of their bodies together with the rain made Frank's toes curl, biting his lip as he stared down at the ground beneath them, watching his own dick twitch with interest.

Frank didn't expect the sound that came out of his mouth when Danny hit that deep spot, the urge to cover his mouth and run rearing its head again. Danny wouldn't let him though, and kept his grip on Frank's hips tight as he slapped his hips against Frank's supple ass, hitting that spot yet again.  
Frank was trying not to be loud, thinking the others would find them and see, but it was growing harder to do so as the other kept slamming himself deeper into his hole.

Without warning, Danny went harder than he had before, absolutely pounding the life out of Frank and pressing him closer and closer against the tree trunk. Frank cried out in pain and pleasure, his nails scratching at the bark and tearing off pieces in the process.

"Yes yes, c'mon Frankie, really lemme hear it!" Danny said with a laugh, happy the other finally broke his silence and let out a nasty sounding moan for the whole forest to hear. Frank tried to object but the non-stop assault on that spot just made him sing like a canary.  
He whined and moaned, crying out for whatever relief Danny could give him from the painful pleasure. He didn't even care about his stab wound anymore, the feeling numb compared to the onslaught of thrusts into his hole.

"Danny, _please_! Fuck, I can't–" Frank tried to put words together but his head was a mess, barely able to keep himself up as he was relentlessly pounded into oblivion. Danny chuckled at that and nodded softly, easing up on his thrusts just a little so Frank could collect himself.

"I'm gonna make you cum so fuckin' hard." Danny said with a purr, grabbing Frank by his hair and pulling him back towards his face. "Then I'm gonna fill you and leave you for the survivors to find." He whispered into Frank's ear before grinning wide, quickly returning to his brutal pace of thrusting.  
Frank didn't even get to react to Danny's words before he was lost in the pleasure again, moan after moan escaping his lips as he grew closer to his climax.

"D-Danny wait pl-please I'm–" Frank's words came out as a jumbled mess as he tried to tell Danny he was too close, but he was too late and came anyways, shooting his load all over the forest floor and down his thighs.  
This only made Danny harder, thrusting his cock deeper into Frank as he cried, still coming down from his high.

Not too long after Frank, Danny came hard into Frank's hole, panting hard as he rode out his high by lightly continuing to thrust into him, stopping after he'd finished cumming.  
Frank was utterly exhausted at this point, slumping down over a log nearby with a grunt.

"Fuckin' hell, Frankie, you're a mess." Danny said with a laugh, pulling on his cloak and reattaching his knife to his thigh. "A good lookin' one, anyways." The killer chuckled, giving the smaller male a slap on his ass. Frank didn't even move nor react, having fallen asleep mere moments before.

Chuckling, Danny tossed Frank's clothes next to his sleeping body, leaving a cheeky message in blood before stepping away to resume his duties.

Towards the end of the trial, a beaten-up Dwight and weary Nea approached what looked like shelter in hopes of escaping the masked killer for even just a short moment.  
On the way, they discovered Frank's sleeping body and a crude message written in the male's blood across his ass cheeks.

"GHOSTFACE WAS HERE"

Dwight grimaced and turned to walk away while Nea merely snorted at the sight, shaking her head.  
"Gross."


End file.
